


Pandemic Universe: Dramatis Personae

by ladysif



Series: Pandemic Universe [1]
Category: Pandemic (Board Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysif/pseuds/ladysif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character list of all characters in my Pandemic Universe, inspired by the board game, Pandemic by Matt Leacock and Tom Lehmann. Excepting 3 characters who are loosely based on their real life counterparts, all characters are original creations based on their appearance in the board game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemic Universe: Dramatis Personae

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of elaborate fantasy universes like the Marvel Cinematic Universe (so many easter eggs!), Tolkien's Middle-Earth, J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe, and George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. I apologize in advance if it is confusing to keep track of all the characters in the Pandemic Universe and hope this list can help remedy it a little.

**All (named) characters in _Pandemic: the original_**

_Main characters_

Kai Weaver: the contingency planner at CDC. First introduced in  _Prologue: Turquoise_ and has a guest appearance in one shot "The Human Shield". 

Sam Jackson: the operations expert at CDC. First mentioned in  _Prologue: Turquoise_ in a conversation between Kai Weaver and Director Frieden. Yet to be introduced in person in the story. Appears in one shot "The Human Shield".

Jesús Montano Ortega: potential medic recruit at CDC. First introduced in  _Orange and Brown_. Was an army medic before joining the CDC.

Gemma Andrews: research assistant at CDC hoping to become a full-fledged researcher. First introduced at the end of  _Orange and Brown_. Appears in one shot "The Contingency Planner".

Ryuzaki Yamada: potential dispatcher recruit at CDC. First appeared in  _Sky Blue, Orchid, and White_ as a young man with messy hair and hipster glasses at the Wrecking Bar. Was later formally introduced in the same chapter. Appears in one shot "The Contingency Planner".

 

_Loosely based on real people; I apologize in advance if portrayals are not reflective of these gentlemen's true natures--this is a work of fiction and their roles are mostly functional._

Tom Lehmann: one of the game designers behind the board game,  _Pandemic_ (credited in the 2 expansions,  _On the Brink_ and  _In the Lab_ ). First introduced in  _Prologue: Turquoise_.

Matt Leacock: game designer behind  _Pandemic_. Hired by CDC along with Tom Lehmann to create a virtual reality apparatus to combat the CDC's personnel problem. First appearance in  _Prologue: Turquoise_. 

Dr. Tom Frieden: often referred to as "Director" or "Doctor" Frieden. Current director of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) in Atlanta, Georgia. First appearance in _Orange and Brown_.  Special guest appearances in Pandemic one shots "The Contingency Planner" and "The Human Shield". 

 

_Supporting characters_

Joel Wu: pilot at CDC and one of Jesús' buddies in their college days at Emory University. First mention in Chapter  _Orange and Brown_  in a text message to Jesús. Formally introduced in  _Sky Blue, Orchid, and White._

Yuliya Shulgin: lead scientist at CDC. First introduced in  _Sky Blue, Orchid, and White_. Special mention in one shot "The Human Shield".

Sandy: Dr. Frieden's personal secretary. First appearance in  _Orange and Brown._

Mary: former personal secretary of Dr. Frieden. Is on maternity leave during the events of  _Pandemic: the original_ , and was first mentioned in  _Orange and Brown_. Brief appearance in one shot "The Human Shield". 

 

** Characters introduced elsewhere in the  _Pandemic Universe_ **

_One shots "The Human Shield" and "The Contingency Planner" are standalone stories that relate to but are separate from the main storyline in_ Pandemic: the original _. I wrote them as graduation gifts to two of my Pandemic board game buddies and will be released gradually. "The Human Shield" is set 6 years before the_ Pandemic: the original  _storyline and "The Contingency Planner" is set after._

Corina Davis: first appearance as protagonist of one shot "The Human Shield" set 6 years before the events of _Pandemic: the original_. Daughter of CDC virologist Mike Davis and quarantine specialist Elena Davis. 

Mike Davis: virologist at CDC, father of Corina Davis. Appears briefly in "The Human Shield".

Elena Davis: quarantine specialist at CDC, mother of Corina Davis. Passed away in a car accident before events of "The Human Shield". Mentioned briefly in "The Human Shield".

Beth Marshall: renown quarantine specialist at CDC. Appears in "The Human Shield". 

The "writer": a meta device used in Pandemic one shot "The Contingency Planner" in which the author writes herself into the story for kicks. 

 

 


End file.
